


Two pieces of a puzzle.

by Melancholiccc, Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Everyone is worried actually, Happy birthday Kuro and Tsubaki xd, Happy ending though I swear, KuroMahi (past), M/M, Major Character death?, Oh yeah Mahi is dead qnq, Sad Kuro qnq, Talk of Suicide, Thank you to my wife on helping me with the third chapter o3o, Tipsy/Drunk Kuro, Tsubaki is worried, self harm mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholiccc/pseuds/Melancholiccc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: This is a three part fic, 1-2 being connected with two different point of views, the third is the one with them both together. o3o Enjoy~!





	1. Kuro's Birthday.

It has been a few years since Mahiru was murdered, leaving his friends and his fateful Servamp behind.

Kuro, or well, Sleepy Ash knew he had failed the moment he found Mahiru unconscious, lifeless on the hard and broken floor. At first, he didn’t believe it, he rejected it as he tried to shake his Eve awake, to see those cinnamon eyes open for him like they’ve always done, but he got nothing. No movement, no heartbeat, no smile….he...was alone. Ash didn’t know what happened after he realized his sunshine was never waking up again, he must’ve screamed for somebody,  _anybody_  to  _please save him_ as he held the cold body close, not moving to let go of him. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, not when Mahiru stuck by his side, he couldn’t let the boy go or it’ll mean that he really did lose him. Though, his body was probably pulled out of his grasp once the others came to see what the commotion was all about, only to be stopped by the sheer sight of a breaking Servamp with the body of the boy he loved, cared and trusted with his whole heart.  _He could never be happy._

Thinking to the past, he didn’t think he’d ever find that  _right_ person for him...but god, that boy….he deserved life, he didn’t deserve such a death at such a young age. He failed the boys’ Uncle, his friends, he failed his siblings, the other Eves. He couldn’t face them anymore, it hurt to think of the looks he’ll get if he showed his face to them, how angry they would be, how they would toss him away for being incapable of protecting someone precious to him, to them. In the end, he felt as if he didn’t belong, how he should’ve just died beside his Eve. He didn’t want this anymore, he hated the pain, the suffering, the way his eyes have the mind of their own as heavy tears come rushing down everytime he remembered that goddamn smile the boy always wore around him and his friends, his family. It hurt,  _god_ it hurts that he misses him and his own family, but he didn’t have it in himself to repent since he can’t die. So now he sits at this musky bar every week to drink his life away, like a habit. He knew that if Mahiru saw him now, he would be scolded, being told that drinking his life away wouldn’t help nor would it take the pain away. Ash knew that already, but he had nothing else unless it was physically hurting himself to at least feel  _something_ rather than  _nothing_. He’s been numb for way too long and he isn’t sure if it’s the heavy amount of alcohol in his system or it’s because he forgot what it felt to feel anything but pain. He wanted it to end, he tried so many times to follow his Eve but came to realize that his efforts were for naught. He wish he never became a vampire, he wished he could die.

Distracted, he swirls his drink with empty eyes, it wasn’t enough, he needed more, but it wasn’t until a familiar voice came through behind him, snapping him out of his reviere to turn around to address the person who spoke to him. It wasn’t the bartender nor the other folk within the bar, but it was someone he least expected to see.

“My, Nii-san. You looked bummed, care if I join you?” Tsubaki asked once his sibling laid eyes on him.

“Tsubaki…” Ash greets tiredly, he could barely see but he can make up enough to see the kimono and the robe adorning his body.

If Tsubaki said something after that, he wouldn’t know since he realized he blacked out, even for just a few seconds. The next moment he opened his eyes, he could feel a hand on his back, keeping him upright and on the bar stool. He knew he should thank his sibling, but he was just wondering why he was here? Maybe it was just coincidence? No, surely it wasn’t, Tsubaki didn’t like beer, he liked wine and sakè, right? Squinting, he gave Tsubaki a confused look. Why was he helping him?

“How many did you have so far? Are you drunk?” Tsubaki asked once he noticed his sibling was back, trying to get the Eldest to talk for a bit to see if he was tipsy or if he should just take him home.

“Dunno, who cares, why are you here?” Ash replied, he knew he should be a least a bit nicer since Tsubaki is going out of his way to be here and  _talk_ with him, but he was in such a foul mood for being interrupted, he was nearly there to feel sick, he wouldn’t feel so numb then. But Tsubaki decided that he’s not gonna let him have his moment of inner agony, since he was already getting up to take his jacket off the chair.

“Well if I said it wasn’t for you, I would be lying. I’m here to take you home, you had too much and sleeping out in the cold will freeze you, so drink what you have there or put it down. You’ll be spending your birthday with me.” Tsubaki stated with such a serious tone that Ash would’ve probably obeyed if it were Mahiru giving him that order, but he rejected the idea of leaving, taking his glass and gulping down the rest of the bitter liquid in defiance. “No, I’m not leaving, I can still think.” he told his youngest sibling stubbornly, he didn’t want to move. However, Tsubaki disagreed, practically pulling the Eldest off the seat and onto his feet, dragging him to the door where a cab was parked for them. Grunting, he started dragging his feet to have Tsubaki to just leave him be. He didn’t want to go anywhere, this bar was his lifeline, it was the only thing that works for him during the years.

“Come on Nii-san, use your feet. Turn into your cat form or something if you don’t want to walk, it’s not even that far to the cab.”

“Why would you care?”

Ash didn’t mean to say that, really, he just didn’t understand. Why now? Why did a sibling decide that right now is the perfect time to speak with him? To acknowledge his existence? Is he going to kill him when they reach Tsubaki’s home? He sure hope he is honestly.

“You’re my big brother and we reconciled, didn’t we? Isn’t it normal to be concerned of your family drinking himself drunk on his own birthday?” Tsubaki reminded him, catching the Eldest off guard.

His birthday…? Today’s his birthday and Tsubaki is...concerned..?

“Concerned…why?” Ash couldn’t help but ask so unsurely, why him..?

“Everyone is worried about you, so if you don’t want to spend your birthday being worried about with a bunch of questions, then I suggest you work with me here and let me take you to my apartment so you can rest, okay?” Tsubaki tried to reason with his Eldest, but when he saw the look within those eyes of despair, he knew he won.

“Okay…” Ash says reluctantly, finally moving his feet enough to let himself be taken outside to the cab. The others were...worried for him….he didn’t understand why they’d feel such emotion after he failed...but for now, he’d let it sink in for awhile.

“Thank you...Tsubaki…”

* * *

 Once they reached the door of the apartment, Tsubaki had to unlock the door with a heavy mass leaning against him, though, successfully he did open the door, helping his sibling inside first before he closed and locked the door, helping his Eldest sibling with his boots to replace them with the house slippers. His sibling was completely dead weight at this point, leaning more against him as he led him through the apartment to the bedroom.

“Want me to get you some water?” Tsubaki offered when he helped his sibling into bed, but before he left to get some anyways, two arms came circling around him, pulling him into bed and holding him tightly, but not too tight that it’ll be suffocating. “Nii-san?” Tsubaki called out in confusion, but he was met with a soft, “Don’t go…”

 Tsubaki sighs at that but allowed himself to be held in his sibling’s arms, turning his body enough to pull the Eldest closer to his body, making sure he felt secure, safe, loved... _needed_ . He’s no longer allowing his sibling to be alone, he’s going to replace Mahiru ( _hopefully_.) Because he couldn’t stand to see the strongest Servamp out there to be withering away.

 

“Happy birthday, Nii-san...I’m here.”


	2. Tsubaki's version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same from the first but with Tsubaki's point of view.

Tomorrow was his birthday, Tsubaki knew. But he knows that there was someone else out there who’s having it worse on their birthday, and well, a specific person came to mind, but he knew not to mess with him ever since that day. So he decided to spend his early birthday at a diner not so far from the bar in which a certain someone he couldn’t keep his mind off took refuge in on this holiday. He felt bad, honestly, who wouldn’t? Tsubaki wanted to leave, to do something,  _ anything _ to help..but he was stuck feeling powerless. After all, what would he say? Do? To help?

_ Nothing. _

He didn’t know how, so instead of caring about the day of his own birth, he was more concerned about his Eldest sibling drinking until he goes brain dead. He knows the others are concerned for his well-being, him being one of them. But he didn’t know how to address the situation and give it to his sibling straight about what he’s doing to himself. Yeah, the death of his Eve must hurt tons, but instead of a human to take refuge with, why can’t he trust his siblings to pick him back up? He’s been alone most of the decades he was made, no? Why did he insist that being alone would help? 

_ Because it won’t.  _

Sighing in defeat, Tsubaki was just about to get up from his seat until he was stopped mid-way. He forgot he was with Sakuya. 

“Tsubaki-san? Are you okay? You were spacing out….not that I am worried, but you can tell me what’s on your mind since I’m all you have left.” Sakuya offered as he ate his peppermint cake.  _ Very festive... _ Tsubaki all but thought as he sat back down. “I’m fine, it’s just something’s been bothering me and I know I asked you out here to celebrate my birthday early, but I just don’t have any willpower to actually continue on for the day.” Tsubaki admits, looking down at his cold peppermint latte he had ordered not too long ago.  _ Or had it been that long?  _

“Is it about the cat?” Sakuya asked, and he knew dead on that he hit the jackpot when Tsubaki let out a heavy sigh at the mention of Sleepy Ash. “Perhaps it is, he’s not having a very good birthday this year too and I want to do something about it...like, for family sake or bonding, It doesn’t matter. But I can’t stand to have Nii-san be this miserable, he’s taking over my sin.” Tsubaki explained, looking down at his latte as if it’ll give him some sort of idea on what he could do. 

“Why not just take him back to your place then? To sober him up and because it’s gonna get really cold tonight and him being drunk and out on the streets, it won’t be a good idea, even as vampires. But that’s just a suggestion.” Sakuya advised, shrugging. And at that, Tsubaki got up, it was the best advice he got and he was going to take anything he could at the moment. “That sounds fine, I’ll pay for this later, just have them put this on my tab, I’ll be with Nii-san.” Tsubaki told him as he gathered his phone and keys, turning his body to head towards the bar. He knew Sakuya wouldn’t mind, but the subclass is right about tonight’s weather, it worried him that the Eldest doesn’t have anywhere to stay anymore ever since his Eve died, so the best he can offer is his own apartment. He’ll give his sibling enough time to get back onto his feet and move on, so he’ll offer to live with him for as long as he needed, after all, he didn’t mind the company.

* * *

 

Once he arrived at the bar, his fears became reality. He took one good look at his sibling and  _ knew _ he was halfway there to being completely gone, he had to do something about it for him to stop. “My, Nii-san. You look bummed, care if I join you?” Tsubaki asks, he gives Ash time to turn around to acknowledge him, but even the Eldest seemed to have a trouble of remembering his siblings due to all that alcohol. “Tsubaki…” Ash greets, but it’s not too long that he blacks out for a few seconds, which Tsubaki had to rush over to make sure he wouldn’t fall off the stool, sitting next to him with a hand on his back to make him stable enough for when he comes back to earth. “How many did you have?” Tsubaki asked, when he received no response, he tried again. “How many did you have so far? Are you drunk?” Tsubaki asked again, finally receiving an answer. “Dunno..who cares, why are you here?”

Of course, Tsubaki was expecting that question. Why is he here again? Because he's worried? Because of the others? Nah, he's here for his Eldest and he just wants to take him home. “Well if I said it wasn’t for you, I would be lying. I’m here to take you home, you had too much and sleeping out in the cold will freeze you, so drink what you have there or put it down. You’ll be spending your birthday with me.” He states simply, getting up to get his sibling’s jacket so they could just leave this goddamn place. His brother didn’t deserve this, so he just wants to get him out of here before he gets addicted to drinking down his sorrows. However, his Eldest sibling wants to be a pain in the ass with the remark of: “No, I don’t wanna leave yet, I can still think.” bullshit, sighing for what it feels like the hundredth time, he drags his sibling off the chair and onto his feet, taking him over to the door where a cab is waiting, thankfully he called one in advance. But again, his sibling makes it harder for him to take him home since he was dragging his feet, grunting in annoyance he tries his best to use a soft tone to coax his sibling into moving his goddamn feet. “Come on Nii-san, use your feet. Turn into your cat form or something if you don’t want to walk, it’s not even that far to the cab.”

“Why would you care?”

It came out so suddenly that it didn’t register into Tsubaki’s mind until he had to replay that message through his head. Why would he care?

In the past, he would rather see all the siblings as well as their Eves suffer just like he was suffering due to his sensei’s death, he felt alone, forgotten, unworthy. He wanted the others to feel what he felt. But after the whole war was over, he just gave up. He already set his subclasses free, calmed his head and moved on from the grudge, he had no need to have them suffer anymore. And well, eventually the siblings have been warming up to speak with him to make him the official Eighth, it was nice to finally be included in a family. 

Though, it was that exact moment in which he figured out what had become of the Servamp of Sloth. His Eve died at the end of the fight with Touma, and has been alone and miserable without him.

So he did what had to be done, he needed to see the Eldest. 

“You’re my big brother and we reconciled, didn’t we? Isn’t it normal to be concerned of your family drinking himself drunk on his own birthday?” Tsubaki replied honestly, looking at the Eldest with a soft look, usually the same look only reserved for his subclasses, but his brother needed reassurance right now so he needed it more. 

“Concerned….? Why..?” 

Tsubaki frowns at that, he knew his sibling hadn’t felt such hope of someone being concerned for his well-being ever since he parted ways from his family, it was heartbreaking really. 

“Everyone is worried about you, so if you don’t want to spend your birthday being worried about with a bunch of questions, then I suggest you work with me here and let me take you to my apartment so you can rest, okay?” He tells him as he adjusts his hold on his sibling, helping him outside to the cab since he was moving his feet now. 

“Okay…” 

“Thank you...Tsubaki…”

With that, Tsubaki couldn’t hold back his successful smile when he successfully helped his Eldest sibling into the cab.

* * *

 

By the time they got into the door, his sibling was half asleep and dragging his feet in exhaustion. “Nii-san? You alright? We just got in the door, can you stand?” Tsubaki implored as he touched his palm over Ash’s forehead, seeing if he’s having some sort of fever. Feeling for none, he leads his sibling to his room to sleep off the alcohol.

“I’m fine.” 

Tsubaki didn’t believe him but nonetheless, he helped Ash to his bed to lay him down. “Want me to get you some water?” Tsubaki asked but as he did so, he felt arms circling around his midsection, dragging him down into bed to spoon him from behind. “Nii-san?” 

“Don’t go..” 

Tsubaki sighs at that but he turns his body to face his sibling, he doesn’t feel like going anyways, not when he’s being held so tightly. 

“Happy birthday, Nii-san...I’m here.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wife for helping me with this or else it would've never gotten done til tomorrow, but since it's still the 1st, why not post again uwu

The next morning honestly wasn’t what they were expecting, they were waking up in each other’s arms. At first Ash was confused but pain overtook his senses as he held his head due to the massive migraine he had from the drinking. He couldn’t remember a damn thing. What did he do? Say? Who did he come home with? He was laying in a bed with someone as he could tell, but he hasn’t been in bed with anyone besides Mahiru, so he didn’t know whether to be afraid or shameful. However, what he could tell was that he still had clothes on, so that’s a plus. 

Opening his eyes slowly, he spotted his youngest sibling sleeping beside him peacefully. When did this happen? Surely it was last night, did Tsubaki bring him to his apartment? Why would he do such thing?

With a groan, Ash laid back down to squeeze his eyes shut from the pain. He hoped he could find some medicine for the migraine in the side table drawer, but who knows what the other had in there, but he risked it anyways. Blindly pulling the drawer out to search for the small bottle of aleve, which he found it quite quickly. Though, he needed something to drink it down with. “Tsubaki....” Ash mumbles, gently tapping his head (or cheek? He doesn’t know.) to wake him up. “I think I’d like that glass of water now…” 

Tsubaki stirs a little at that and slowly gets off the bed. “Alright… I’ll go get it. Feel free to get yourself some aleve from my drawer to help with your migraine. You drank a lot so it’s no surprise that you’ll have a nasty hangover for a while.” he said after pointing at the drawer on Ash’s side of the bed before heading out of the room, not knowing that Ash already had it in his hands.    


Ash was going to comment on the last part, but held it back. He wasn’t in any mood to do anything, much less speak for an unnecessary reason. So he attempted to relax instead, still trying to figure out what happened during the moments of his drinking. How much did he really have? He didn’t know, but what he could tell, it was a lot. Grunting at that, he turns to his side, hoping it would soothe his migraine just a bit, but instead, it made it worse.  _ God _ he made such a horrible mistake, he never wants to drink again. No wonder he never drank before now. “Hurry back...Tsubaki…”

Tsubaki starts pouring a glass of water for Ash immediately, knowing that his brother was feeling like shit from his migraine before heading back to his room and handing it to the cat. “Here you go…”

Ash opens his eyes to take the water, setting it aside to open the aleve to take one out, attempting to sit up to swallow the pill down. But the movement itself proved to be troublesome when he felt his stomach clench in nausea. He didn’t dare to move after that, holding his mouth to make sure he didn’t lose what he had in his stomach. He was already a burden, he didn’t want to waste Tsubaki’s time when he knows that it’s his birthday. If it wasn’t for him being here, he would’ve been out celebrating it by now. It made him feel guilty. “I’m sorry..” Ash told him, he didn’t like to be like this, but it’s been a habit that he didn’t enjoy, but he had nothing else to cope with.

Noticing that, Tsubaki moves the trash bin closer to Ash before sitting down on the bed. “You don’t have to apologize, Nii-san… I know what you’re thinking and I’m telling you it’s okay. I brought you home because I was worried about you and I know we have our differences but that’s all in the past. I didn’t want to be out celebrating when one of my family members is hurting on his own…” Tsubaki reassures as he set his hand on his back to soothe him, he knew he needed help and Tsubaki was willing to be the one that Ash could rely on, even if Ash believes he doesn’t deserve it. 

Ash was torn between throwing up right there and then and denying that Tsubaki didn’t need to worry about him, that he’ll be fine. Though, right now...He didn’t have the heart to reject Tsubaki. He wanted help, needed to get back on his feet and move on, but he just couldn’t. With his pride and his heart broken in two, he doesn’t know if he could actually be helped. “But it’s your birthday...you should be out celebrating, I know you don’t want to leave, but at least do it for yourself, I’ll be fine after I feel a bit better, then I’ll leave to be out of your hair. It’ll be fine.” Ash tried to coax his sibling to go out and enjoy himself, even if it’ll be painful to be alone once again. But he didn’t want to see Tsubaki unhappy on this day, he just wished he could do something for compensation for wasting his time on him, however, nothing would be enough to tell him his thanks for taking care of him.

Tsubaki frowns at that, shaking his head. Even before the War ended, he knew exactly the kind of person Ash was. He would always sacrifice his own happiness in order to make sure that the others were happy but he was having none of it this time. “Don’t do that… Don’t put my happiness in front of your own. For god knows how long, you suffered all by yourself. Bottling up everything and not telling anyone about how you’re feeling because you didn’t want anyone to worry but you don’t have to do that. We’re all here for you, Nii-san… I’m here for you. You’re not alone…” he said, pulling the Eldest into a hug. 

Ash was caught off guard from the hug, but it was welcomed, flopping his head on his shoulder to hide his face. He knew Tsubaki was right, how he knew? Ash didn’t know, but he hit it dead on and he felt as if he was being too see-through. He didn’t like the vulnerability he’s feeling, but he couldn’t help but agree. “I know…” was all Ash could say. What else could’ve he told his sibling? He’s too broken to do anything besides cry and suffer through more years without the feeling of warmth, but he just couldn’t bring himself to push his sibling away. He was yearning to be held in someone’s arms again, to be told that everything will be okay and that he’ll be alright. He so desperately wanted that again, he couldn’t even feel the heavy tears that came rushing out of his eyes. He was crying, he knew but for another reason. 

He felt needed for just this once and he didn’t want it to end yet, so he wrapped his trembling arms around Tsubaki, gripping his kimono for some sort of hand hold as he let out everything he held back since Mahiru’s death. He couldn’t help it, not when his walls were torn down and laid in a pile of rubble. Tsubaki knocked down that wall, and this was the outcome. Maybe he should feel grateful for it, but his head was starting to hurt more from pouring his feelings out, though, he didn’t know how to stop now since he started. 

Tsubaki rubbed the Eldest’s back soothingly, slowly tightening his hold and not saying a word, wanting his brother to let everything go. And Ash did just that, letting out everything he had against his sibling until he had nothing left to give, slumping his shoulders when he calmed down. “Sorry for this….” Ash apologized, he knew he shouldn’t but it was a habit that had yet to break, he still felt bad for ruining the first half of Tsubaki’s birthday, but he really needed this that he felt clingy, gripping more into the kimono so his youngest sibling wouldn’t leave him too, he wouldn’t know what he’ll do if he was left alone again. “You don’t have to apologize… You needed that… and I’m not going to leave just because you let everything out either. You’ll never be alone again… You have me, you have the others too.” Tsubaki reassured once more, feeling the trembling body of his sibling slowly stop, knowing he got to him. “I know…” Ash said once more, suddenly feeling exhausted rather than sick from before. He just felt like sleeping but he didn’t want to move away, his sibling was so unnaturally warm that he didn’t want to pull away. “You don’t mind if we stay like this for a while?” Tsubaki asked, receiving a low response from Ash. “No…it’s fine.” Ash told him, he was so tired though. 

“Are you sure? You can rest if you want? I promise I won’t go anywhere.” Tsubaki implored before reminding him, helping his sibling lay down on his side for better comfort, getting onto the bed with him in case he did want to be held again. “I’m sure….just for a little while…” Ash replied tiredly, letting himself sink more into the mattress to sleep, knowing Tsubaki was just behind him. It felt like forever, feeling a body beside him, he just wished it didn’t come to this, but he let himself sleep after what seemed like decades. Tsubaki sees that his Eldest was asleep and slowly wraps his arms around the Eldest, trying not to wake him up. Which he deemed a success as Ash relaxed and pushed back into his hold, he was glad that his Eldest trusted him enough to soothe him, even in sleep. It felt like he did something good, like, he earned this somehow. Ash  _ trusts  _ him, if he said he wasn’t dreaming of this day, well, that would make him a liar. But nonetheless, he kept a strong hold on him so he wouldn’t leave. Tsubaki didn’t want him to hurt himself after all.

* * *

 

After a nap, Ash felt a lot better, but he didn't want to get up just yet, not when his sibling was holding him so tightly. It was nice and it just felt…right…he missed this…he really did but he knew it was wrong to think of his sibling like that right now, he knew that, but it didn't stop him. Turning his body a bit, he could see that Tsubaki fell asleep with him. He looked peaceful…like he shouldn't disturb him, but he wanted to give him a great birthday since Ash knew he didn't celebrate it yet. So he slowly as possible moved the arm that was wrapped around his waist, getting up off the bed he was able to do so. Sighing, he heads out of the room quietly, he was going to make Tsubaki a cake and he should really thank Lily for teaching him three years ago. 

Closing the door behind him, he slowly and quietly snuck to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and fridge for the needed ingredients, once found, he grabs a large mixing bowl to put in the dry ingredients first, containing flour, powdered sugar, matcha green tea flavor powder. Once mixed, he started on the wet ingredients, milk, eggs and butter. Mixing that as well, he put it in a two-tailed fox cake pan. (He found it so he just used it.) Then, he put the cake into the oven and turned it onto the correct temperature, putting on the timer and letting it cook while he prepared the icing, which would be matcha green tea with black and white food coloring, using a buttercreme base so it wouldn’t be too sweet for his sibling. 

Checking the time, he knew his sibling would still be in bed, so he had to make little noise as possible if he wanted to get this done in time. 

Finishing the icing, he goes to check on the cake. Seeing that it’s starting to form, he closes the oven for it to finish, turning the timer off so it wouldn’t wake Tsubaki. So now, all he had to do was wait while he washes the evidence of the baking. He hoped that this is all the accommodation that Tsubaki needs for helping him, he deserved this at least since he hadn’t celebrated today yet.

After awhile, he did check the oven, pulling the cake out with an oven mitt and took it outside to cool, setting it on top of some snow since outside was much colder than the fridge. Going back inside, he turned off the oven and cleaned up the most he could before taking the icing to walk outside with it. Might as well decorate the cake as it cools down, right? 

Setting a hand on the cake, he flips it onto a bake sheet to cool the top of the cake too. He could see a lady watching him from the corner of his eye, but he pays no mind to her, keeping a hand for the cake to cool down just a bit more before he started decorating it for Tsubaki. 

Deeming it cooled enough, he started decorating the fox cake, outlining the body and head with black before outlining the white for the snout, tail tips and the feet, filling them in carefully. Once finished, he steps back to look at it to see what he missed, looking at the eyes and sighing. He forgot the red icing for the eyes, so he set everything down to go back inside but was stopped midway by the same woman who was watching him. “Yes?” Ash questioned, but once he looked at her hands, he saw red icing she probably mixed herself, looking back at her face, he takes it. “Thanks…”

“It’s for the young man that lives here, right?” The woman asked as he took the icing from her hands, seeing a soft look worm itself onto Ash’s face as he nodded. “Today’s his birthday and he helped me alot yesterday and today, and I could tell he’d rather take care of me then celebrate his birthday….so I wanted to make him something to thank him. How did you know I needed red?” Ash explained before giving her his question, delicately putting the icing around the black pupil, putting white around the red to finish it up. The woman didn’t answer him at first since she wanted him to focus on decorating it correctly, but once he finished, she spoke. “That is very sweet of you, but I’m sure he didn’t mind caring for you when you needed help, but the cake is a topper on his day. As for the color, I saw a fox exactly like that around here and I noticed it had red eyes, and since I didn’t see you having any red, I mixed some for you to make it easier for you.” The woman told him sweetly, motioning that he could keep the icing since she wouldn’t need it. “I know...but thanks...for the icing, I hope he wouldn’t get all sentimental on me, but I’m sure he would.” Ash thanks her as he takes the cake. The woman didn’t say anything afterwards, knowing that he was in a hurry to surprise the man inside the apartment, but she did gather all the icing to set it inside to close the door for him so he wouldn’t have to go back outside. She was hoping the the best for her neighbor and the young man that baked a cake for him. 

Ash finally got everything ready for Tsubaki, setting the icing that he didn’t use in the fridge. He didn’t have any balloons or confetti but he’s sure that Tsubaki would want just a simple birthday party, just a cake was enough for him. So after he put the cover over the cake, he finally went back to Tsubaki’s room to wake him up, gently shaking him awake. “Tsubaki. Wake up, there’s something you need to see.” Ash tries, waiting for the other to stir. Tsubaki slowly opens his eyes at that and looks at the Eldest. “Hey Nii-san, what’s up? How are you feeling?” Tsubaki asked once he woke up, but Ash didn’t answer as he pulled him out of bed. “I’m fine, just come here for a sec.” Ash tells him as he drags him to the kitchen setting him in front of the cover. “Open that.” 

Tsubaki slowly lifts up the cover and holds back tears. “D-Did you make this? For me? I-It’s beautiful… I love it! Thank you, Nii-san. This is definitely the best birthday ever.” Tsubaki tells him with a smile. Ash looks away with a nervous look on his face. He didn’t want to fail his sibling, but with the reaction he has, he probably did something right. Scratching his cheek, he nodded. “Yeah, I made it for you. Who else would I give a fox cake to when it is your fox form? But this is also to thank you for helping me here and helping me through my hangover this morning…..So I’m glad you like it...I didn’t want you to go a day without celebrating your birth..” Ash says, looking at Tsubaki in the eyes. He should have more faith in himself, but he couldn’t help but feel like he could’ve done more for his sibling. He was only able to make a cake. “You doing something like that for a pain in the ass like me is more than enough… Also, that’s what family does, right? I couldn’t bare to see you hurting like that.” Tsubaki reassured, resulting him in giving the Eldest a warm hug. Ash was caught off guard at first, but he hugged the other back. “I know….so thank you for that...I owe you..” 

“I should be thanking you… For accepting me and giving me a chance even after everything I made you and the others go through.” 

Ash pulls back from Tsubaki to look at him better. “It’s what family does, Tsubaki. Now blow out your candles.” Ash tells him as he starts putting the three candles on the upper thigh of the cake since nobody would exactly have their age unless they get singular numbers to put them together, lighting them after.

Tsubaki closes his eyes, making a wish before blowing out the candles. Ash watched as he did so, taking a small plate and a knife, handing the knife to his sibling for him to cut the part he wanted. “You first.”

Tsubaki takes the knife from him and starts cutting himself a slice from one of the tails, while Ash didn’t get himself a piece since the cake was for his sibling but he did take the candles out to dispose of them. Tsubaki noticed that and cuts out another slice for Ash. At that moment, Ash raises a brow in confusion. “You getting two?” he asked because why else would he be cutting a second one out. Tsubaki shakes his head at that and hands Ash the second slice. “It’s for you.” 

“It’s yours, Tsubaki, I’ll be fine without any.” Ash insists, but he knew Tsubaki wouldn’t let him win. “It may be mine but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t eat some.” 

Ash sighs at that but he relents, taking a plate and taking the cake. “Will it make you happy if I do?” Tsubaki nods at that, making Ash sigh again. “Fine.” 

Once they got their cake, they moved to the living room to sit down to eat. It might not be the best lunch or dinner, but it was something at least. “I wish the others could’ve been here, but for now, you gotta deal with me.” he says as he took a bite, tasting that he did a good job in making the cake soft, gooey and pretty damn good, maybe he should bake more. “I don’t mind eating cake here alone with you, to be honest.” 

“Alright...then, happy birthday, Tsubaki.”

Tsubaki gives Ash a toothy smile at that. “Thank you, Nii-san.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw like, I meant to post this fucking fic at 3am-ish but I realized that I just had the last part of it and the rest of the first chapter was fucking gone, so I had to rewrite it for you guys before the sun rose y'all and now it's 5:38am, I'm going to sleep now x'd I hope this was good enough! 
> 
> (Btw this first chapter wasn't this sad, but I was too depressed and pissed off that it became what it is now, h e l p m e)


End file.
